Give me a quest ! tome 2
by Adelidena
Summary: Anna vit une vie normale, a des amis et s'est réconciliée avec Josh qui lui cache sa relation avec les démons. Elle à abandonnée la magie et les actes héroïques, jusqu'au jour où elle a une sortie hors du corps et qu'elle voit Dean revenir à la vie. Anna veut savoir ce qui se trame derrière cette résurrection étrange, malheureusement, ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle découvrira.
1. Chapitre 1: J'ai rêvé de toi

**Voici le tome 2 de "Give me a life". Ça se passe lors de la saison quatre quand Dean reviens à la vie, honnêtement je préfère ces saisons-ci parce qu'il y a les anges.** ~~~

" _Je rêvais sûrement, je n'en sais rien. Pour être honnête, je l'espère. Dans mon rêve il y avait des monstres, d'horribles monstres. Ils voulaient que je soit de leur côté. J'étais leurs "princesse". Sans vouloir être méchante (quoiqu'un peu) je ne serais pas la princesse de ces trou du cul. Ils sont atroces... Ils... Ils tuent. Ils ont eut mon frère une fois, mon petit frère qui a maintenant dix ans. Un petit brun aux yeux marrons-noirs, tout comme sa grande sœur. Grande demi-sœur. Je ne suis pas sa vraie sœur, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'y suis faite. Il fallait s'y attendre avec tout les pouvoirs que j'ai en même temps. Ah oui, je ne t'en ai pas parlé (je viens de te commencer en même temps) j'ai des pouvoirs, je peut guérir les gens, j'ai découvert ce pouvoir quand Lucas, mon petit frère, était tombé. Il avait eut mal et moi j'ai réussi à faire cette chose qui m'avait semblé merveilleuse, magnifique... Magique. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était magique. Un peu trop malheureusement. J'ai soignée un chasseur qui chassait des vampires (l'un d'entre eux à voulut me tuer d'ailleurs). Ensuite il m'a kidnappé avec son frère, Dean Winchester. Et oui. J'ai rencontré les frères Winchester, la majorité des monstres auraient aimés être à la place, mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'ai tué personne. Je le leur ai donc prouvé et ils m'ont laissé partir. Au passage j'ai sauvé mon petit frère de saloperies de démons qui mon dit que j'étais leurs princesse. Et bien si je suis vraiment leurs princesse, je leur ai donné leur raclée de leur vie. Ils me détestent au moins autant que les Winchester maintenant, c'est pas très rassurant._

 _Bref, mon "cher journal" je voulais en venir au fait, le fait est là. J'ai aidé les Winchester, et ils m'ont aidé en retour. Je sais que je suis à moitié médium tout comme Lucas car la mère en est une. Je sais que ma mère a certains "pouvoirs" et qu'elle nous les à "légués". Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que je sais... Je sais que l'un des Winchester, Dean, est mort depuis quatre mois. Sam, son frère avait tenté par tout les moyens de le ramener mais il n'a rien pu faire. Je le sais car je peux sortir de mon corps et que je le vois tenter et tenter en échouant toujours. Mais là c'était différent, cette nuit j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai vu Dean. Il était censé être en enfer, mais il n'y était pas. Il se trouvait à Pontiac dans l'Illinois. Je peux vous dire que j'ai sauté dans ma voiture, j'ai roulé à toute vitesse. Pontiac n'était pas si loin de chez moi car j'étais en vacances dans l'Illinois. Et oui en vacances en septembre, c'est étrange mais ma mère n'avais que ce créneau. Tout ça pour dire que je me tiens devant le magasin où devait se tenir Dean et que je ne le vois pas."_

Anna leva son regard vers le magasin en soupirant. Elle avait tellement espérée que ce ne soit pas un rêve, mais elle devait se rendre compte de la réalité. Dean était toujours en enfer. Elle posa son journal intime et elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre ses clefs dans sa main pour démarrer la voiture, mais un sons strident retentit. Anna sortit de sa voiture en se tenant les oreilles. Elle vit les vitres du magasin exploser. Les ultrasons se stoppèrent et Anna regarda ses mains sous le choc. Elle leva son regard et elle vit Dean téléphoner. Elle était une nouvelle fois sous le choc. Il était en vie. Dean raccrocha pas vraiment heureux. Anna se redressa et elle le regarda. Dean s'approcha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as besoin d'une voiture, fit-elle en souriant.

Dean accepta qu'elle l'emmène, mais il insista pour aller chez Bobby. Anna lui laissa le volant car elle ne savait pas où Bobby habitait. Dean lui lançait des regards suspects. Il s'inquiétait qu'Anna le laisse la conduire jusqu'à chez Bobby, mais il se dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'il était mort.

Si seulement il s'était trompé et comprit qu'Anna n'avait réellement aucune idée derrière la tête, si ce n'est que découvrir qui l'avait faire sortir de l'enfer.


	2. Chapitre 2: Bobby Singer

Anna et Dean arrivèrent chez ce certains Bobby qu'Anna ne connaissait pas. Elle ne réagit pas en le voyant l'attaquer avec un couteau ou l'arroser d'eau bénite ce qui rendit Dean suspicieux. Dean, ainsi que Bobby, après qu'il ai comprit que c'était le vrai, marchèrent vers le salon. Anna entendit Bobby demander à Dean qui elle était et Dean répondit qu'elle était quelqu'un que lui et Sam avaient rencontrés une fois où deux. Anna leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne l'a considérait ni comme une amie, ni comme une connaissance, mais pas non plus comme un monstre, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

\- Mais toute cette histoire n'a pas de sens, s'exclama Bobby quand Dean lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé toujours sans qu'Anna ne réagisse.

\- Tu prêche un converti !

\- Dean, fit Bobby, t'avais le ventre complétement ouvert et t'as été enterré y a 4 mois, ça fait beaucoup et même en admettant que t'es pu réussir à reprendre ton apparence...

\- Je sais oui je serais candidat pour être dans la vidéo de « Thriller », lança Dean.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- De peu de chose. Je me souviens avoir servi de jouet aux chiens de l'enfer et tout s'est éteint. Je me suis retrouvé 6 pieds sous terre. J'arrive pas à joindre Sam, est ce que, il est ...

\- Non il est vivant, pour autant que je sache.

Anna regarda autour d'elle alors qu'ils parlaient encore de Sam qui était visiblement partit loin. Elle pensait à ce regard de Dean qu'elle avait remarqué lors du trajet pour aller chez Bobby. Elle savait que Dean la soupçonnait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire comment s'était passé ces quatre derniers mois à elle. Peut-être comprendait-il ? Anna en doutait mais elle devait lui dire avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses. Elle arrêta de penser à la meilleure façon de le lui dire quand elle entendit que Dean n'avait pas été brûlé car Sam l'avait sûrement fait revenir.

\- Il était très calme quand il m'a dit ça, presque serein, expliqua Bobby. Et ... et pis après je l'ai pas revu, il a pas répondu à mes messages. Je l'ai cherché mais il voulait pas qu'on le trouve.

\- Oh t'aurais pas dû Sammy, murmura Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, il m'a ramené mais s'il a réussi c'est pas pour rien.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? Demanda Bobby.

\- T'aurai du voir où j'étais enterré, un vrai chambardement et il y a eu cette... cette puissance, cette présence, je... je sais pas mais ça m'a dépassé brusquement, ça à décupler mes forces. Et puis y a ça...

Il retire sa veste, soulève sa manche et montre l'empreinte à Bobby qui la regarde stupéfait. Anna la regarde avec surprise. Elle fut tentée de toucher la marque mais elle se souvient à temps qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Dean. Elle ne devait pas se le mettre à dos. Pas maintenant alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir de l'enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Bobby.

\- On dirait qu'un démon tenait à me retrouver et m'a marqué ! Expliqua Dean.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il voulait récupérer sa part de marché, supposa Dean.

\- Tu crois que Sam a passé un accord ?

Anna eut un faible frisson. Elle ne l'a sentait pas cette histoire.

\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait, avoua Dean.

Anna s'en alla quand Bobby et Dean prirent la route pour aller retrouver Sam. Elle prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle avait reçu un message de sa mère de trente huit ans, lui disant qu'elle était rentrée chez elle avec son frère. Elle ne croisa ni son petit frère ni sa mère chez elle pourtant. Elle prit une chaise et s'assied. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et la jeune brune aux cheveux court se leva en vitesse en tenant son arme sans la dégainer. Elle vit alors devant elle quelqu'un qui lui fit croiser les bras.

\- Il se peut qu'un de ces jours je te tue si tu continue comme ça Josh, fit-elle presque soulagée que ce ne soit que lui.

\- Excuse-moi mais c'est trop simple de rentrer chez toi par effraction, fit le brun aux yeux gris.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et elle se jeta dans les bras de Josh en souriant.

\- Tu m'a manqué, lui murmura t-elle.

Josh eut un sourire mauvais avant de regarder Anna dans les yeux. Anna lui sourit joyeusement sans s'apercevoir que Josh lui cachait quelque chose.

~~~

Désolé du retard de publi, j'étais légèrement occupée pour les cours.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une autre médium

Le lendemain, Bobby cogne à une porte alors que le soleil indiquait qu'il faisait jour depuis quelques heures. Sam et Dean derrière lui. Une femme ouvre et elle rit.

\- Ahahah, Bobby ! Fit-elle.

Elle était brune avec les cheveux plutôt longs et ondulés. Elle prend Bobby dans ses bras et le soulève du sol.

\- T'es toujours un régal pour les yeux, complimenta Bobby.

\- Alors tu nous présente, fit la femme en souriant aux Winchester.

\- Sam, Dean, Pamela Barnes, la meilleure médium de l'État ! Expliqua Bobby.

Anna ouvrit les yeux. Elle leva légèrement la tête et distingua peine son armoire à côté d'elle a cause de la pénombre. Elle était dans sa chambre. La jeune brune de maintenant dix-sept ans se toucha le front en soupirant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en regardant son plafond.

\- Dure matinée ? Demanda une voix masculine juste à côté d'Anna.

Anna regarda sur sa gauche et elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle le vit. Elle lui toucha la joue.

\- Comme d'habitude Josh, murmura t-elle.

Josh lui sourit et il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit avec un air triste. Anna releva légèrement la tête.

\- Ta mère ne va pas tarder à venir, affirma-t-il.

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Anna. Anna lui sourit gentiment et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant que Josh n'ouvre la fenêtre de l'appartement qui avait une magnifique vue sur le soleil se levant pour sauter du deuxième étage... et finalement pour prendre son envol et partir loin, alors qu'Anna, accoudée à la fenêtre, le regardait partir avec un sourire amoureux. La jeune brune sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre toqua.

Une brune aux yeux noirs d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit la porte et regarda l'autre brune. C'est alors que Maria, la mère d'Anna, croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Rien m'man ! Mentit Anna.

Maria fit une petite moue et elle soupira en décroisant les bras. Elle commença à partir et finalement elle se retourna vers sa fille et la pointa du doigt.

\- N'oublie pas tes cours ! Fit-elle alors. Je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer une autre école alors tu as intérêt à ne pas les rater cette année.

\- Lycée maman, murmura Anna alors que sa mère avait fermé la porte de sa chambre, c'est un lycée.

Anna posa son sac bleu marine sous sa table après avoir posé sa trousse et une feuille pour écrire. Elle regarda autour d'elle a la recherche de Josh mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle baissa les yeux quand elle entendit son professeur de mathématiques commencer son cours. Elle tenta alors de suivre le cours mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Elle lutta contre le sommeil en sachant comment sa mère réagirait. Elle se pinça pour rester éveillé, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle tomba dans ce qui pourrai s'apparenter être les bras de Morphée.

Anna se réveille dans un motel. Elle voit Dean allongé sur un lit, il dort un livre à la main. Sam sort discrètement de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Anna entend qu'il démarre la voiture et s'en va.

C'est alors que dans la chambre, l'écran de télévision et le poste de radio se mirent en route. Dean se réveille et Anna manque de se cogner la tête dans un des murs par réflexe. Dean pose alors le livre lentement, prend son fusil et se lève. Il pointe son fusil en direction de la porte de la salle de bain là où Anna avait décidé de se poser dans son voyage astral, chose qui lui fit croire que Dean pouvait la voir. Mais il s'avança et tout doute fut levé.

Les ultrasons revinrent. Dean regarda au-dessus de lui, tout comme Anna qui était aussi perdue que lui, le miroir dans la salle de bain se fissura alors suite aux ultrasons. Dean lâcha son fusil et se boucha les oreilles, Anna ferma les yeux. C'était presque insupportable pour elle car elle n'entendait pas clairement ce qu'il se passait, mais elle pouvait bien imaginer ce que Dean Winchester entendait à l'instant.

Il se mit à genou alors qu'Anna luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert et les sens en alerte. Les fenêtres explosèrent alors, ce qui fit tellement peur à Anna qu'elle eut un sursaut. Sursaut qui eut une réaction étrange de la part de Dean car il semblait la voir. Anna et Dean se regardèrent bizarrement, et c'est tout ce qu'Anna put voir car elle rouvrit les yeux juste après.

\- Anna ! Anna ! Fit une voix masculine qui paraissait stressée.

Anna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et elle leva son regard vers un magnifique jeune homme blond auxyeux marrons clairs. A ses côtés de tenait une jeune blonde aux apparences timide, qui ne quittait pas Anna du regard avec ses yeux gris. Anna regarda ses amis et elle soupira.

\- Je... C'est rien... Je souffre de narcolepsie, mentit-elle.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et ils sourirent à Anna avant de rejoindre leur places pour laisser le professeur continuer son cours, après qu'il ait demandé à Anna si elle voulait aller voir l'infirmière. Anna avait refusé, en disant qu'elle allait bien. Elle tourna son bracelet à breloques autour de son poignet droit en sachant qu'elle mentait. Elle n'allait pas bien car elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux en arrêtant tout mouvement et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

~~~

Pardon du retard, j'avais des tonnes de cours et je vais travailler pendant les vacances d'été en juillet donc je vais pas publier (ou très peu) en juillet.


End file.
